My Lucky Day
by Live and Imagine
Summary: It begins with a meal then takes a turn for the passionate side. Kataang, !LEMON! R'n'R. A treat to all the readers St. Patties Day is about getting lucky right? H


**I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning, this story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

_**I have now given my stories an H or R rating. H is, for lack of a better word, 'Hot' and as such any story rated H will have Aang and Katara doing things that are out of character. R is 'Romantic' and will have the sweet kind and gentle side of love that so adequately describes Aang and Katara, this story however is rated H.**_

_**-Live and Imagine**_

Fierce excitement coursed through his veins as sprinted nonstop through the courtyard towards the twenty-foot far wall overlooking the north side of the temple and leapt in one great jump, now poised atop the roof. The sitting room he sought was just below him. Using airbending, he defied gravity itself by forward flipping off the roof and directly into the room's open window.

Upon rising to his feet, Aang found the sunlit sitting room empty save for his beloved. Surrounded by a wealth of historic Airbender decor, Katara awaited him by a broad glass table near five open windows. Her gorgeous, elegant white summer dress illuminated her angelic beauty as the thick coils of her lovely dark hair framed her adoring face when she saw him.

"Are you hungry, love?"

Katara could not have spoken more appropriate words, though for reasons other than she intended. Aang's hungry stare drank in the alluring vision of her, how her thin dress clung tight to the subtle curves of her trim figure. Her affinity for backless attire drove him mad once more, sinful and regal simultaneously. She was a revelation that stole the very breath from his lungs.

She was undeniably his.

Forever his.

That sole thought, the truth of his existence submerged Aang's spirit in fire. Here, now, he would not be denied what he wanted.

Silent as her voice suddenly escaped her, Katara felt a hot wind caress her skin from the window, billowing through her hair. She captured Aang's smoldering gaze, lost in his aggressive masculinity and the way he never masked his ravenous need for her. She reveled in that knowledge. What was planned as a private afternoon lunch for two somehow evolved into so much more.

She was his prey.

Katara long ago accepted that they knew each other soul deep, written in blood and pain and the most intense love imaginable. She read his innermost thoughts like a favorite novel before bedtime and could hear him in her head whispering to her in seductive tones, longing to posses and tame her.

As a wave of liquid heat settled between her inner thighs, Katara had no idea what he'd seen or done or what had led to this, but the woman in her could never deny him. Never! "I'll ask again. Are you hungry, love?"

Refusing to relinquish the sight of her for even a second, Aang calmly lifted his hand. Airbending the window he entered in shut, the curtains falling into place, drowning out the sun's rays. He was suddenly bathed in a silhouette of shadows.

Katara's gaze trailed his measured steps across the room as one by one the windows all shut, their curtains draped accordingly as the wind obeyed its master. The door lock clicked loudly in place as a hauntingly dusky sort of radiance barely filtered in, shunning them from the outside world. Poetic perhaps as their true selves were always hidden.

His stride towards her erased the distance between them, his body now crushing her against the table. The naked need exposed on his face swelled her nipples to erection, pressed taut against the soft fabric of her dress. The dominant invasion of her personal space when his arms closed tight around her waist left her weak in the knees.

Her left hand slowly rose to his broad chest, coming to rest over the heart that beat for her alone. "Have I misjudged your appetite, Avatar?"

With his hand he grasped hers, lifting it until his lips brushed warmth over the smooth skin of her palm. She was forever a Queen in his eyes and deserved such praise. The light scent of her perfume was alive in his nostrils, heady and wanton.

Katara carefully considered his amorous mood. The hard length of him throbbed against her belly, awakening an aching need to be filled with him. To be taken by him until she abandoned all her inhibitions. "How am I supposed to give you what you want if you don't ask for it?" Of course he gave her a roguish smile, enjoying the game they played so well.

"I purchased some of those Desi sandwiches you love so well," she informed him. "We also have fresh fruit and cold Sorsa Berry juice. For dessert I have..."

His hands rose to the twin shoulder straps of her white dress, gently dragging them down her slender arms, effectively pooling the dress at her feet. Naked before him save a pair of white lace panties, she calmly stepped out of her shoes, all the while loving the fiery hunger in his eyes.

"Three pieces of fudge cake," Katara finished as if he'd done nothing at all. As if she weren't a visual feast he seemed on the edge of plundering to his heart's content. Sparing a sharp glance over her shoulder at the food prepared on the table, she arched a daring brow. "Do you like what you see?"

Towering powerfully over her, Aang slowly shrugged off his robe and then his shirt. He finished undressing down to his pants, loving the shy blush that came over her lovely face when he caught her staring. Reaching for her, his hands spanned the gentle curves of her hips.

Unable to resist a moment longer, he dove in, capturing her voluptuous mouth with such intense greed. Kissing her deeply with an insatiable lust that was borderline out of control. Her hands lifted of their own accord, cupping his face, dragging his mouth hard against hers, possessing him as he possessed her.

Katara would have heard the dishes, bowel, cups, and a pitcher being blown from the table to some unknown location if her tongue wasn't being sucked in her husband's mouth so decadently. No one and nothing could tame this wild, dangerous man... except her. That thrilled her to no end, now the focal point of his entire world. She was that with which he could not live without.

She loved him. More than anything that existed in this world. More than anything or anyone, period.

"Tell me," Katara gasped hot over his cheek, "What you," she wasn't able to finish when his mouth suckled her throat, "Want?"

Reaching for her panties, his hand felt the moisture soaked center, evidence of her arousal. Her answer came when he tore her panties down off her hips, and then lifted her off the floor and seated on the edge of the table. His manhood throbbed that very instant.

Aang gently laid Katara down and then suddenly their mouths merged again, voraciously attacking each other as their passion burned white hot. When his hand firmly cupped her breast, she whimpered through clenched teeth. Each tweak of her hard nipples caused her back to arch until he curled his tongue around one pebbled peak before drawing hungrily from the tip. "Aang... Oh, that feels so good."

Taking his own dear time, Aang paid loving homage to her small breasts, his mouth and tongue worshiping her soft skin, his hands caressing her body to a flushed state that left the air ripe with the scent of an aroused woman. Soon his tongue left a wet trail down her body, pressed over the fluttering muscles of her toned belly, teasing her naval before hovering over the sweetest rose... the heated, glistening flesh of her sex.

"Yes, angel," Aang spoke at last, his voice heavy with desire, eyes hooded darkly. "I am hungry... for you."

When his open mouth descended Katara's vision went dark.

That first long, lazy brush of his strong tongue down and then back up drew such a cry from Katara's lips her entire body shuddered in applause. Her back arched high, eyes shut to the erotic sight of her husband's head rocking back and forth between her thighs, feasting on her. The sensual sound of his mouth suckling her was unbelievable, and then his tongue lashing her with firm strokes shot ecstasy throughout her body.

"Aang, yes... Love you, Aang..."

The closed windows amped up the room's temperature as they were both perspiring already. None of that mattered as the taste of his angel made Aang an addict, forever addicted to her love. His hands descended, filling with the rounded cheeks of her firm backside, pulling her to his starving mouth as she writhed passionately. "I desire only you for all the days of my life," he gasped before drawing her clit into his mouth, suckling hard. "Lose yourself, Katara let go. Come for me."

He ate, drank, and devoured, his mouth delighting in the flavor of her glistening skin. She groaned, rolled her hips toward him, the sweat of her thighs slicking his face. Her fists clenched by her sides, beating at the table.

Katara's heart stopped beating for a split second as her body shook uncontrollably when her climax hit.

"Aang, mercy!" she strained through a series of euphoric body-quaking convulsions that curled her toes, her legs closing tight around her husband's head. When her back arched high like a bow her world erupted in sweet sensation as his mouth continued drawing her pleasure out until the sensations were too great and she had to push his face away with her hand, now lying on her side shuddering, unable to move.

Standing before her once more, Aang beheld his wife's luscious form and died a little death, so enthralled. Lying on the table, Katara was so small and slender, her tan skin flushed passionately, covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. Her gorgeous curly dark hair splayed out over the table. Her exquisite mouth parted as were her toned thighs. "You're magnificent."

Katara's voice trembled as she managed a lazy, sexy, satisfied grin. "You make me feel magnificent," she confessed. "Sometimes I feel like you brought me back from the dead. I wasn't truly living until I found you."

When Katara gingerly sat up Aang swore she had never looked more beautiful. "I live for you."

Panting as her breath slowly returned to her, she reminded him, "We live for each other."

"I belong only to you," Aang swore with his heart. Her lovely smile lit up the room with its brilliance.

"Am I yours?" Katara asked what she knew he craved to acknowledge at every turn. His reply came in the form of a smoldering kiss filled with such steamy rapture. Her hand descended the hard planes of his chest, grasping his hardness through his pants in her palm, squeezing it with a firm grip. A deep, heady moan fell against her lips until she gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

Living a conservative life overflowing with loneliness and disappointment made each and every opportunity to defy such a life golden. With Aang, Katara could break free of the shackles of her boxed-in existence. She could tempt fate, be unpredictable and wild in a way no one thought she was capable of.

That Katara lived within her as well, beside the daughter, the sister, the water bender, and the accomplished, diplomatic married woman. This was the woman that could step out of her supposed shell and indulge her mind, body, and soul however she chose.

"Do you love me?"

Sighing, Aang buried his face in her hair. "Always."

"Am I yours?"

"Till the day we die and beyond."

Pushing herself off the table's edge, Katara pressed up against Aang, and then angled her body around until she felt the hard heat of his erection against her naked backside, throbbing. His arms closed around her middle, locking their sweaty bodies together.

For Katara, the very real danger of getting caught, of someone walking by and hearing them, and the Animalistic act she desired excited her greatly. Spreading her legs, she slinked her body forward and bent over the table, grinding back against the hardness she created. "Then take me like I'm yours."

The rustle of clothing being removed sent shivers of anticipation up and down her spine, gripping the very beat of her heart in its wake. The raw position in itself dared her to face his possessiveness, all the while learning about herself and how dearly she loved it. Needed and desired it as much as he did.

And then she felt him, the head of his hard cock pressed at the mound of her sex, seeking entrance. The leather covering his gloved hand steadied her lower back as the air rushed from her lungs when the solid length of him spread her flesh aside so deeply.

"By the Spirits, you feel so good," Aang chanted hoarsely as her blissful tightness surrounded him. The high whimpering cry she made when he fully sheathed himself nearly tore his heart asunder, so sweet was the sound. Easing out nearly to the tip, he drove forward hard, rocking the table, driving the very breath from their lungs.

With his hands gripping her hips Aang took her relentlessly, squeaking the table's legs over the floor, utterly lost in his need to claim her for all time.

Nails scratching at the table's glass surface, Katara felt him so deep inside her he would never be able to leave. His aggression amplified her pleasure a thousand fold. The methodical slapping of their flesh left her shuddering in a crazed rhythm of fiery ecstasy. The mental knowledge of engaging in such a primal act excited her even more as her silken walls clasped hot around him, drawing strongly on him with every surging penetration. "More... don't stop. I need you, Aang... more."

Every single thought-shattering word she spoke was accompanied with a powerful thrust of his hips, the hungry abyss of her body pulling so pleasurably around him. He caught sight of the way her back glistened with beads of perspiration as he was denied the look of passion on her face, but heard the heady rush of her breath, left him drowning within her. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Katara moaned loudly, her eyes squeezed shut, the rapid impact of his body coursing pleasure throughout her own. She allowed him to set the rhythm and intensity when she lowered her head down to her forearms, panting and moaning while thrusting back at him desperately. Spirits, she loved the primal sounds he made, his heavy breathing and the lustful aggression he took out on her.

"You're mine, Katara," Aang swore to the Spirits themselves, giving her deep, throaty wails courtesy of the savage onslaught of taking her from behind harder. Her love for him allowing him this indulgence knew no boundaries. The erotic vision of his cock moving in and out of her was intoxicating, as was the erotic sway of her back.

And then she cried out once more, shaking so hard as he slumped over her back, holding her tightly through her a writhing, ear-splitting orgasm. He himself was so close and just a little more would...

"Aang, stop," she gasped heavily.

He did so immediately, fearing in his lust he had hurt her. "Angel?"

"Over there... bring that chair over here."

Mindlessly he obeyed, manipulating the air to pull the burgundy, armless high-back chair from the back wall to beside the table. He gently withdrew himself from her, standing away.

Katara sincerely welcomed his silence in trusting her, in needing to please her in all ways. Standing upright, albeit a bit gingerly, she turned to face him. By the spirits he was glorious, all hard sweaty muscle and thick manhood. That wild, sensual look in his eyes was there all because of her and she loved it. "Sit in the chair, Aang. I need to see your face when you lose control. I need to feel your arms around me."

Moving to the chair, Aang did as he was told, his pointed gaze following her every move. With a sensual flair governing her mood, Katara confidently straddled his lap high, and then took him in her hand before easing down slowly on him until she had all of him trapped inside her, stretching her deliciously. Until her backside rested on his upper thighs, the heat of his breath fanning her neck as her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"My love," Aang proclaimed in a passionate whisper over her throat, kissing her there. His hands found the luxuriance of her curly, thick hair as her hips began to move in slow rhythmic circles. Her strong thighs tightened over his waist as she took him now, the hot depths of her willing his very soul from his body.

Her nails raked over his sweaty back, the fragrance of their lovemaking all around them. Katara whined softly as he filled her, his arms now locked tight around her. The hardened peaks of her nipples rubbed over his chest, ghosting new sensations throughout her body as her hips rocked wickedly over his lap. And then his mouth opened warmth over her neck, his tongue lashing long over her throat before suckling the flesh. "You're mine, Avatar."

"Forever," he chanted, nibbling her ear, gently biting the tip. She shuddered in response, and then moaned without vocal restraint as he found the rhythm of her hips with his own, grinding low and deep while clutching her so tightly. The added friction over her clit reduced her to near sobbing, so sweet was the pleasure.

Sweat trickled down their bodies in rivets of pure desire as the room felt like a heated sauna. Katara crushed her lips with his, drowning in the taste of his mouth and the protective way he held her so close. The now constant throbbing within her was evidence enough how close he was to losing himself. Slowing her kisses, she allowed her lips a breaths space over his, her brown eyes opening to the sky blue of his own.

"Come inside me," she quietly breathed over his lips, her back and hips working in tandem as she rode him at a hard gallop. "Give yourself to me... give it all to me. Please, Aang. Come inside me."

Surely the windows shattered from his roar as she felt him stiffen inside her, and then burst sweetly time and time again, his entire body convulsing in her arms as she held him, as he held her.

Soft, quiet moments later they were still in the same position, exhausted and in dire need of a refresher session. Still, this intimate closeness, this beloved affection had been enjoyed too few and far between during the aftermath of war. So for now they simply stole the moment, thinking of nothing more than how good it felt to be together.

**Happy St. Patrick's Day Everyone! And if you will notice the number of words adds up to 7**

**Please review, if negative please don't block your user name because I will want to reply and ask what should change.**


End file.
